Underborn
by doggywoods
Summary: The young wolf Underborn was outcasted as a pup, and roamed the land for years until he came across some dragons the are not part of the war between the wolfs and dragons for a scared heart. Will Underborn provide to his clan that he is worthy to come home or will his kind heart fail him in the think of battle. Inspired by the Warriors. "Underborn"
1. The Naming

Spring wind whipped around an ancient den where deep in its worn walls lay a young wolf mother, five pups lay against her belly. The warmth of her ash grey fur like a blanket, her scent filled their little lungs. Soon the father stepped in; his red brown fur seemed to blend with the rocky walls. His strong snout was formed in a grin "How many Blackcinder?" he said his deep voice filling the room. BlackCinder smiled "Five Stonefur, five" He grinned and walked lightly out of the den. He must tell the pack such good news.

**The Naming**

Weeks later the pups crawled out of the den, their eyes huge with all the new sights and smells. Eagerly they started to explore the world around them. Blackcinder and Stonefur lay close watching their young pup explored. Soon Nightail. Blackcinder's father joined them. His once pure black fur was now spotted with whites. His wise eyes watched the playful pups. "Today they'll get their names." he said proudly.

"Father, the tellers not coming 'til moonrise.", Blackcinder giggled."

"Yes Nightail", Stonefur added, "Don't get too excited. The naming ceremony is important but not as important as the first hunt."

"I guess, but I just love naming ceremonies. They make me feel like I'm a young pup again. But that was back when the wolves got along with those oversized dragons. I remember when…" at that Nightail started one of his long stories of his youth.

It was not long before all five puppies, with their tails wagging and eyes wide with amazement, were sitting around him. After one story finished the pups would ask for another. Soon the whole pack was sitting near. Each wolf spun a new bit to the old tales adding their own words to the telling. They told tales of heroes, with great feats under their paws, of the dangers of the forest they called home, and most of all about the great battles of dragons and wolves. By the end of the last tale, the sun had sunk to its lowest point in the sky. Its golden rays danced on the packs fur, turning the browns, blacks and whites into a rainbow of colour.

A few moments later Stonefur signalled to the rest of the pack that is was time for the ceremony.

Stonefur and Blackcinder led the pack to the Howling Caves. It was time to meet the teller. When they arrived, he sat waiting. His pure white fur shone silver in the rising moon's light. The pack made a small circle around the ancient wolf. The teller waited until the pack had settled before speaking in his musical voice. "Tonight five pups will gain their names and with that name they shall take their place in the greater pack"

Letting out a great howl, the teller lifted his head to the sky, where the stars shone brightly like they were watching the ceremony below from their heavenly perch. The teller continued "Come young pups it is time." He turned his blind eyes to the pups that were nervously crawling to the white wolf.

When they sat in front of him he started to speak "Aww five young wolves is it?"

He grinned and lowered his head to the first pup, an ashy female with white paws. "I see a great hunter in this one. She shall be known as Lowwinter."

The white wolf moved to the next pup, a big brown male with huge paws. "A strong fighter, he shall be known as Deepdigger."

The next two, one black and one red-brown were named Ravenfeather and Swiftedwind. They were both female.

When the teller came to the last pup he frowned. His voice deepened to a growl. "I see great treachery in this pup. He is a danger to all and any around him. For this, he must be known as Underborn." The large blue grey pup, who was now known as Underborn, lowered his head in shame.

At this, Blackcinder wept. Stonefur and Blacktail growled, but before they could do anything, the teller spoke in a softer voice. " I do see something good ahead for this pup but if he stays here he shall never learn his talents. So he must leave."

The teller turned his head towards the teary eyed parents. "You may say goodbye now."

As the parents walked forward, a fog emerged in the clearing and when it cleared the ancient wolf was gone.

They sat beside Underborn talking rubbing and licking their son until the sun broke across the horizon. Only then, did they get up .Stonefur started to leave but his mate lingered a few more moments to give her son something to remember them all. She pulled her bright orange scarf, like the colour of the sun that was rising in the east, from around her neck and tied it onto Underborn. The big scarf seemed oversized on the blue grey pup. She whispered into his ear, "When you have grown into this scarf, then you may find your way home."


	2. The outsiders

The Outcast

* * *

For many years, Underborn wandered on his own living day to day, place to place. He met many people but never got close in the fear that he would harm them. From his point of view, the world hated him just for being born.

One day, on one of his many excursions, Underborn found a beautiful valley. The golden rays of the light afternoon sun glittered off the huge lake to the west. Only a few small settlements lay in the huge expanse of the valley. Every blade of grass seemed to wave at him.

"Hello stranger!"

Underborn spun around quickly ready to pounce. A bright green and blue dragon stood behind him. Well he thought it was a dragon anyway. The dragon's he had seen before were more like big lizards with small useless fin like wings attached just above the shoulder. This one though, had large wings that covered his back like a cape and it was wearing clothes!? A warm smile enveloped the dragon's cheerful face.

"Errr, hi?." Underborn responded in a confused manner.

"Welcome to Valley of Gellsbirth. Yee be here for business or pleasure?"

"Just passing through.", Underborn said, shifting his weight.

"Are yee going to be needin' a place to stay? 'Cause I can find May the innkeeper if ya're."

"No. NO I am just passing through, really!"

"Ah c'mon. Yee must be tired from yer travels." The dragon placed one scaly claw on Underborn's shoulder and started leading him towards the small town in the center of the valley.

Underborn soon found that this dragon was a lot stronger than he looked. He basically pushed Underborn into the large inn's door and guided him to a lean white dragon wearing a flattering purple dress.

" May, brought ya' someone lookin' for a place to stay.", said the dragon at Underborn's side.

"No, no, no! I …am just passing through. I …don't need a place to stay. I'm ah…just passing through.", Underborn stuttered nervously as he glance around the room filled with dragons.

May looked Underborn up and down

"Well, if you do want to stay we have a free room." May offered.

Underborn relaxed, a little. "How much?"

"Three quid."

_Only three quid!_ Underborn thought. "Alright then, I guess I can stay for a little while." And at that, Underborn unknowingly made his life a little harder.


	3. The legend

The Legend

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Underborn found himself in the company of the rather pushy dragon that had welcomed him the evening before.

" So what can I be callin' ya'?" asked the portly dragon "Yee' can call me Angus."

"Underborn", the blue grey wolf replied.

"So I can call you Under?" Angus asked.

"No"

"How about Born then?"

"No"

" So I just call ya' Underborn."

"Yup"

"Alright Underborn. Where are ya from abouts?" Angus inquired.

" I don't know. Here and there I guess." Underborn shrugged.

" Ah – yer a wanderer then. Not many of them come here. Not with those bossy leatherheads of dragons tellin' tales about us. They keep sayin' that we are some kind of evil beasts that will rip your soul out of your chest - that we are treacherous scum from the bottom of the earth, jus' because we didn't side with them on the stupid war!" Angus growled.

Underborn was puzzled because he hadn't actually heard of the war. "War?" he asked.

Angus just stared at him for a second. " Ye haven't heard of the war?" he said quietly. "It's been going about 150 years now. I thought all wolf mothers taught that to their pups."

Underborn's ears drooped. He said in a bare whisper, "I have no mother. Not one that cares anyhow." For Underborn did not remember his puppyhood. His mind would not let him.

"Oh – sorry lad. I'd not be knowin' that. If ye want, I could tell you about it – well the war anyway. Every creature on this earth deserves to know it – even if it is to the dragon's shame."

Underborn looked up and for the first time really saw the dragon who had welcomed him into the valley. His scales had only just started to grey. This cheerful fellow was probably 50 or so, middle aged for a dragon. He seemed to be the kind of dragon who just wanted to see others smile. Underborn felt he could trust him. "I'd like that." Underborn said with the slightest hint of a smile.

Angus beamed "'Right then. Well, hum, well it all started with this fellow named Morach well of course he was a dragon. Now back then, all the dragons were the majestic things that you hear in the tales from the Strummers. Morach felt that all the other creatures on this place we call Arus should belong to the dragons. He thinks that dragons were the most intelligent creatures that were and ever would be. So, he starts to secretly kill most of the other intelligent races. You know the giants, the unicorns and so on, til all that is left are the wolves. But unlike the other races the wolves knew a way to stop the dragons. They somehow managed to sneak into the Aborthorex or the place of dragon's hearts and took the Arcton stone which is the source of most dragon's powers. Now Morach was furious with this and starts slaying the wolves openly. The dragon council had their eyes open that night and they banished Morach and his followers into the outer worlds. When the dragon council asked the wolves to give them the stone back, they refused saying that such great power should not be given to those unworthy of it. This angered them and they too started a war against the wolves, which goes on to this very day."

"If it is still going on… then…doesn't that mean we are at war?" Underborn quietly asked.

Angus just looked at him for a moment with a puzzled look on his face. Then he burst out laughing. Underborn jumped at the sound, tipping over the chair he was sitting on and landing flat on his back on the floor.

When Angus was able to get his laughter under control he wheezed out "Nay lad nay. Why would we be fighting? I have nothing against the wolves, nor do anyone here. That's why we're here actually. We are the dragons that don't agree with the silly war and we are banished here."

"Oh – okay", said Underborn picking himself up off the floor.

The door flung open and standing in the doorframe was a tall forest green dragon who seemed vaguely familiar to Underborn. She seemed electrified by something. She raced across the room over to the table where Underborn was sitting.

"Dad I found it!" she exclaimed as she flattened a crumbling yellowed piece of paper on the table in front of them. "Oh hello" she said as she caught a glance of Underborn.

"You mean you found where the Arcton stone is?" Angus whispered as he peered over the piece of paper which was covered in ancient looking symbols.

"Yes, yes and it's not where you think. I don't think the wolves even hid it unless they grew wings. I think Morach hid it there."

"Well we already knew that. What do you think the defences are like? It looks here like there might be a couple of spells." Her father said, pointing to water like scribbles on the piece of paper.

"Hum – I guess you are right but where are we going to find a spellcaster soon enough? I know he knows that I found out where it is and he'll probably hide it again. I'd say we have two days max before he transports it."

Underborn cleared his throat, making the two dragons look at him and said quietly, "I know some magic, enough probably to disarm the spell. If not, I can probably find a secret way – that's what I'm good at."


End file.
